The Ghost Effect
by KaliBomb8910
Summary: There is a ghost named Jenny that haunts Kairi's room. When Kairi finds out the legend she tends to be very scared that this ghost will harm her. Her boyfriend Sora, Riku, and Selphie try to save Kairi after she gives her life to Sora.
1. Jenny and the Glass

**The Ghost Effect**

**Chapter 1**

**The Legend of Jenny**

**"Hey Sora!" Kairi said screaming at the spikey haired boy. "Hey Kairi! Was up?" Sora said back. **

**"Sora I need you to go in my room with me." Kairi said back. "Why?" "Because my room is **

**haunted. Some girl died in it. She was betrayed by her husband because he cheated on her. She **

**threw something at the mirror and the mirror pieces flew back at her. You know SLLLIIIIITTTT!" **

**"Kairi you can't be serious. There's no such thing as ghosts." Riku said as he walked up to Kairi **

**and Sora. "I dunno know about that Riku. I'm sure she doesn't murder people." Sora said a little **

**shakey but not to much. Selphie walked up as she heard there discussion. "Of course there is! I'm **

**not chicken though. Let's go and see if there really is a ghost." Selphie suggested. "Hey, just **

**realized I can't I got...to uh...uh...um..." Sora said starring blankly at the sand. "Oh come on Sora, I **

**need my spikey hero!" Kairi said in a flirt like way, rolling her fingers up Sora's chest, which made **

**Sora change his mind quickly. "Um...yeah I'll go! Of course you need me! Like you said, your **

**spikey hero!" "Good I thought you would see it my way." Kairi said her arms wrapped around **

**Sora's neck and Sora was in a very blushing stage. She then kissed him on the lips. He wrapped **

**his arms around her and kissed her back.**

**(A/N: Yes Sora and Kairi are already dating in this fic.)**

**"These people make me sick." Riku said sticking is tongue out. "I think it's quite cute!" Selphie **

**said all chipper. "You would." They stopped kissing and headed up to the house. They walked **

**inside and went upstairs to Kairi's room. "So who wants to open the door first?" Sora said. **

**Everyone backed up and pushed Sora to the door. "Thanks for volunteering Sora." Riku said. **

**"Okay fine I will." When Sora opened the door everyone walked inside and saw Kairi's mirror **

**shattered everywhere. "Whoa! What happened here?" Selphie asked. "This is why I know she's **

**here. After I was done getting dressed this morning I felt something hit my back and then I ducked **

**down to pick it up and felt a piece of glass hit my back after I heard my mirror shattering. She's **

**here." Sora moved towards the mirror and picked up a piece of glass. "See, I would never wanna **

**sleep in this room again." Sora said throwing the glass in the air and catching it. He then chucked **

**it at the wall and no one noticed but it didn't land. It was floating in mid air. "Well Kairi can stay the **

**night at my house, her parents are away and I don't think she wants to stay in a haunted house **

**especially when Jenny haunts her room."**

**(A/N Yes that's the ghots's name.)**

**"Okay, big sleepover at Sora's!" Riku yelled. "Who said I said you guys could stay over too. Do **

**you live in a haunted house that apparrently wants to kill you?" Sora said. "Kairi make sure not to **

**do to much at Sora's house. You know what I mean, this is like the perfect time to do it, both your **

**parents are away." Selphie said laughing. "Ewww! Too young!" Kairi squelled. "Plus I don't think **

**Kairi should be a pregnent lady yet." Sora said blushing. "Okay so I'm staying at Sora's." Kairi **

**turned around a little and saw a shadow and the glass floating, aiming at Sora. "Hey does **

**something smell like pizza?" Sora asked everyone confusingly. "Don't every say that word!" The **

**figure Kairi saw flung the glass at Sora. "Sora!" Kairi yelled and dived for Sora and she was cut by **

**a piece of glass on her arm. They landed on Kairi's bed and Sora rubbed his head. "Ow! My head! **

**Kairi! Are you okay?" "No, my arm got cut. Ow!" "Kairi let me see it. Why did you save me? What **

**about you? You got cut becuase of me." Sora didn't know why she saved him even though the **

**answer was pretty obvious. " Sora I love you, I had to save you. It was either my arm getting cut or **

**you getting hit in the head with glass." Kairi said hugging Sora. "Guys we have to get out of here." **

**Riku said panicking. Everyone looked up to see a clear white figure that was reflecting off the **

**moonlight. She had a ton of glass floating and ready to strike whatever was in it's path. They all **

**ran outside as they could hear maniake laughing. Sora was carrying Kairi in his arms, for she still **

**had a cut on her arm. They all ran to Sora's house. Once they got there they all rested on the **

**couch, of course Sora brought Kairi into the bathroom and let her sit on the sink. "Sora it stings." **

**Kairi said feeling her head. "I know just hold on." He went over and saw that Kairi's head was **

**bleeding too. "Oh my god! That ghost is gonna get a piece of my fist!" Sora looked down to see **

**Kairi chest bleeding too. "Wait a minute. He took Kairi's shirt off and left her in her bra. "Sorry Kairi **

**but your chest is bleeding too." Sora said blushing cause he was seeing Kairi in a bra. "It's okay **

**Sora, as long as it's you and not someone else." Sora her skin getting cold and her breathing **

**heavier. "Kairi are you okay? Your cold as ice." Kairi started coughing. He bandadged her chest, **

**her arm and head. "Kairi?" "Sora. If I die, don't forget me." Kairi whispered under her breath. Sora **

**laughed. "Kairi that's ridiculous!" Sora carried her into his room and laid her on the bed. "Sora, I **

**made a deal with Jenny, she needs your heart and since our hearts are connected she needs mine **

**too. I told her take mine instead. She told me to cut myself with glass this morning and I did, but I'm **

**supposed to die tomarrow. I'm cut again so that means she's going to have me die today." Kairi **

**said in one big breath. "No. Kairi no. Why would you do that?" Sora asked with tears in his eyes. **

**"Sora I would do anything for you."**

**Hey, the next chapter is coming soon. G2G!**


	2. Sora is now in Danger

The Ghost Effect

Chapter 2: She's Back for Sora

Sora had brought Kairi into his room and laid her down.

"Kairi you can't die on me! You can't! You'll live! I promise!" Sora screamed with tears in his eyes. "Sora if I live, then Jenny will go after you!" Kairi said in a loud whisper. "I don't care! I just want you alive and well!" Tears were streaming down Sora's face. Sora picked up her hand and rubbed his thumb across it softly. It was so cold. Her skin was as pale as if she had seen a ghost or was a ghost. Kairi's breathing got shallower and more shallower. She closed her eyes ready for the death she was about to experience. "I'm glad I got to see you one last time." Kairi whispered to Sora as tears were running down his face. "Kairi, I promise. I'll find a way." Sora was so sad that his heart was cold. Kairi was able to lift her hand to Sora's soft cheek. Sora put his hand on it. Tears hit Kairi's hand. "Sora, no matter what happens to me, I'll always be with you." Kairi's hand fell from his face. Sora still held it tightly. Sora put his other hand on her face. Sora let go of her hand and went downstairs to talk to Riku and Selphie. Thinking that maybe if Kairi got some rest she'll be better. Sora held his face down. He wouldn't pick it up. He felt so guilty. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs Riku started to speak. "Where's Kairi?" Sora didn't want to explain what was happening but figured it was best to tell them what happened. "She's…she's…she's dying." Selphie and Riku gasped. "Can't you cast cure on her?" Selphie asked. "It's not that simple, but she is dying because of me. She gave up her heart for mine. Jenny needs my heart and my heart and Kairi's heart are connected so she can have Kairi's too." Sora had tears bolting down his face. "It's all my fault." Riku looked into the kitchen. He smelt pizza. "Does something smell like pizza or is it me?" Selphie sat up and smelt it too. "It's definetly not you." Sora looked around. He thought back at what had happened at Kairi's house. "Oh no!" Sora pulled out his keyblade and ran upstairs with Riku and Selphie right behind him. Sora kicked his bedroom door open to see a horrible sight. Jenny was sucking out Kairi's heart. "Sora go! You have to leave! She'll come after you if you don't leave!" Kairi screamed knowing what Sora's choice was. "Kairi! Forget it!" Sora pushed Kairi onto the bed and he was struck by Jenny's power and now she was capturing his heart. Kairi's bandages came off and her wounds healed. "You said you wouldn't hurt him! Why! Why did you do it!" Kairi sat next to Sora after he hit the floor. Sora was gone. "He simply gave up his life for you. He couldn't stay away. I needed either your heart or his and he chose his." Jenny explained. "It's time for me to go!" Jenny disappeared. Kairi was crying. Riku went over and slapped Sora in the face. "Sorry Kairi he is dead." Riku said. "No he's not! He can't be! I won't let him go!" Kairi cried.

(A/N Qoute: He can't be! I won't let him go! Kairi. I do that a lot.)

"Sora I know your in there. Come back. Please." Kairi cried some more. "This isn't over. Jenny will pay!" Kairi said in anger. Kairi took his keyblade into her hands. "Let's go!" Kairi cried. "Kairi, your crazy! Jenny will kill you limb from limb!" Riku yelled. "Well I don't care, as long as Sora comes back!" Selphie came up to Kairi and pulled her jump rope out. "I'm with ya Kairi! Let's go!" Selphie yelled. "Ya coming Riku?" Selphie asked. "Okay, I can't believe I was dragged into this."


	3. The Fight and Love

Chapter 3: The Fight and Love 

Kairi: I will fight for Sora no matter what!

Selphie: Yes, Kairi, we know this.

Kairi: He fought and protected me and now I will protect him!

Riku: Kairi! We get the point!

Kairi: Oh, I swear I will kill Jenny! She will die!

Riku and Selphie: KAIRI!

Kairi: What?

Riku slapped his face.

Riku: I can't believe this.

Selphie: We are here now.

Kairi: Good, now we can settle this!

Kairi ran to the house and she ran to her room and broke down the door.

MUAHAHAHAHA! The Keyblade Master is dead!

Kairi: What? Ansem?

Ansem: What?

Kairi: You are alive?

Ansem: You think that a pathetic 14-year-old kid could kill me!

Kairi: Sora is not pathetic!

Ansem: Oh, look at you, trying to save your precious boyfriend! He is long gone!

Kairi: No he is not! He is right here!

Kairi placed her hand to her heart.

Kairi: And I want him to hold me and kiss me again! He can't do that anymore because of you and I will have him back!

Riku: Yeah!

Selphie and Riku came up next to Kairi.

Selphie: We will fight!

Ansem: Your funny! You can not destroy me!

Kairi started talking as Sora.

S/K: You even touch Kairi or hurt her I swear I will kill you!

Kairi charged at Ansem and slashed him right in the heart.

Ansem: No! This wasn't supposed to happen!

Kairi: Too bad.

Kairi shoved the Keyblade right into his chest and as he disappeared he screamed out in pain. When he was gone Kairi put the Keyblade down and she saw the big heart that might have been a smaller duplicate from Hollow Bastion. He held Sora's heart.

Kairi: Sora's heart!

The heart went into Kairi's chest.

Kairi: Wait! That's not supposed to get into me!

Riku: Uh-oh. You know what that means.

Kairi: Yeah, I do, but I'll do it.

Selphie: Wait, what is she doing?

Kairi: I have to sacrifice my heart for his. I'll come back though, I know I will, and hopefully Sora knows it too.

Kairi took the Keyblade and stabbed herself.

Selphie: Kairi!

Riku: Don't worry Selphie, Sora did the same thing and he came back.

Selphie: How do you know Kairi will come back?

Riku: Because Sora knows how to bring her back hopefully.

Selphie: CPR?

Riku laughed.

Riku: No, love.

Selphie: Oh.

They saw Sora's heart come out the window and Kairi quickly died down and fell to the ground except Selphie caught her and Riku and her helped her onto the bed.

Riku: Hmm…I wonder why she isn't a heartless?

Selphie: Maybe that's the way it should be.

Riku: I don't know, but Sora should be here, any second now.

Selphie: Three…

Riku: Two…

Selphie and Riku: ONE!

Sora: Kairi! Where are you! Why did you do it!

Riku: Told you! She isn't heartless Sora!

Sora: What? She can't come back then!

Riku: Yes she can, it all starts out with a kiss.

Sora: Oh, okay. I can do that.

Sora walked over and leaned down and kissed her lips.

Kairi's heart glowed from the heart duplicate and out came Kairi's heart. Sora covered his chest and watched it go into Kairi's. Kairi's eyes woke up and the first thing she saw was Sora's face close to hers.

Kairi: Oh Sora! I knew you could come back!

Sora: I knew you could do it.

Kairi hugged Sora and he hugged her back.

Kairi: I love you Sora.

Sora: I love you too Kairi.

Riku: Oh god! Selphie let's go!

Selphie: Oh but come on!

Riku: No!

Riku dragged her away. Sora and Kairi laughed and looked at each other and they leaned in for the most passionate kiss ever.

Kairi: Oh Sora.

She whispered before they kissed.

Sora: Kairi…

They moaned into each other's mouths, saying their names over again. Their tongues danced in their mouths.

Sora: Are you sure?

Kairi: Am I sure what?

Sora: Oh, never mind then.

Kairi: Oh, don't worry, I'm ready.

They kissed again and Sora pushed her onto the bed and kissed her neck leaving a hickey.

Riku: Whoa! They are gonna really do it!

Selphie: Hey Riku?

Riku: What?

Selphie kissed Riku and they went into Kairi's parent's room.

The End…


End file.
